


Submission

by miyatree



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyatree/pseuds/miyatree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has demands that Tony must meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

“Say my name,” he whispers, running cold fingers down the side of Tony's cheek. “I need to hear you say it,” he commands.

“Loki--” Tony hisses, bending his back as the same fingers pass over the arc reactor.

Loki smiles, and for all Tony knows he's caught the interest of a lion, licking its lips as it stares down its prey.

“I don't think that was loud enough, Stark.”

Tony gasps, body yearning, and hears his voice crack as he screams, “Loki!”

“Yes,” Loki murmurs, placing a gentle kiss to Tony's chest. “Yes, that is better.” He stands, his eyes running up the length of Tony, and his fingers catch in one of the many belts he is adorned with. Tony breathes heavily and shifts up on his elbows. “Now, my little Iron Man,” Loki begins, his clothing falling to the floor.

“Kneel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by what happened at Comic Con today. I just can't even breathe right now, gimme that Frostiron action guys. I wrote this so fast. I'm sorry if it's terrible.


End file.
